


Whale Love Songs

by spidermans



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, constructive critisism is encouraged, jefferson didnt happen, like he still exists but hes not a creep, rachel amber ran away, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermans/pseuds/spidermans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren Graham and I are friends, but friends that cuddle and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Love Songs

I jerked up in bed, looking around and shakely.

"Wh-What..." I whispered to myself, running my fingers through my hair. I looked over and saw Warren, drooling and snoring like a little baby. "Weirdo." I smiled to myself sat up from the sleeping bed on the ground, reaching for my pack of Marlboro 100's and a lighter. I quietly pulled one cigarette out, being careful not to disturb Warren, then lit it and took a long drag.

"Naaathan, no smoking inside." Warren's groggy voice croaked.

"I wasn't." I smashed the butt of my cigarette against the trash can, putting it out and turning the fan off.

"Don't lie Nate, I knew you were. The Principal would suspend me if he found out I was smoking inside the dorms." He made a sad face, that face that makes me turn to putty.

"I'll tell him to fuck off. Besides, you aren't the one smoking inside the dorms, I am."

"Still my dorm room."

"Fuck, you got me there." and he did, but I still owned the school.

"And it's bad for you." He rolled over and looked at me, "You know what else is bad for you? Sleeping with a shirt and sweatshirt on. You'll burn to death."

"I'm already going to burn." I said in a quiet voice.

"No. Don't say that. What would you ever go to hell for?" He sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't say I would go to hell." I looked away.

"I know what you meant, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid! You're not, you're the smartest person I know Warren! I wish I was as smart as you, but I'm not, instead I'm fucking crazy." By the last word, my voice was an almost inaudible whisper. "I'm sorry, I should leave." and with that, I took my exit.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Nathan." Shit. It's Max.

I sighed, "Hey Max, what's up?"

"Have you seen Warren? I haven't seen him today and I'm worried about him." She asked.

"Ah shit, yeah he's up in the dorms. Probably taking a shower." I replied, trying not to give her any hints about what's been going on. I don't know if she's cool with gay people and shit... I guess Warren wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't.

"Oh okay, thanks. I figured you would know since, well, y'know." What did she say?

"Wait did Warren..." my voice got quieter, "did Warren tell you about us?"

"Yeah, of course." She said happily, trying to hide it. "He talks about you non-stop, he's got a major crush on you."

"Why are you telling me this?" No, this felt awkward. I want to shrink, I want to fade away, I need to get high, I need to run.

"Because I know you like each other, so just kiss already, also good luck, here he comes." She pointed behind me, towards the boys' dorms.

Fuck fuck, shit, ass. Now he definitely doesn't like me.

"Hi Max, nice to see you, gotta run." Warren said, out of breath as he took my hand and led me away to the boys dorm. 

"Warren." I tried to get his attention, without  success. "Warren!" I tried again, this time I got an answer.

He pressed his lips softly against mine.

"W-We can spend the morning in my room." I whispered against his lips, I can tell I look like a tomato, my whole body is warm and buzzing.


End file.
